A Trail Of Misery And A Bundle Of Joy
by Caillynn Mastyn
Summary: My take on the reason for Ziva leaving. The NCIS family welcomes a tiny new addition. Spoilers for Damned If You Do. TIVA and Papa Gibbs!
1. It's Complicated

**A Trail of Misery and A Bundle Of Joy**

**I do not own NCIS...  
**

**Chapter One: It's Complicated**

"You may not like how this ends, Ziva." Tony said as he and Tim stood in front of Ziva's desk at the most important "campfire" they have ever had.

"I have never depended on happy endings." Ziva stated quietly, looking up at Tony and Tim as they made what they knew was probably the last decision they would ever make as a team, and as NCIS agents. They walked up to the office of NCIS Director Leon Vance and lined up in front of his desk.

"You three have something to say?" the Director asked. One at a time, they silently laid their badges down on his desk.

That night as they walked out of the bullpen for the last time, each was privately trying to cope with the decision they had made. As soon as they got to the parking lot, Tim turned to Tony and Ziva. Tony noticed the hard look on Tim's face. Tim's features appeared set in stone, and Tony recognized his look as one that he picked up from Gibbs.

Tim looked at the others and said, "I'm exhausted. I'm going home. I'll call you guys in the morning." Before Tony could say anything, Tim gave him a look that said, "don't push it" and quickly walked to his car.

"Call us, McGee, if there is anything you need." Ziva called out as he walked away. Tim nodded without turning back, got into his Porsche and drove away.

Tony turned to look at Ziva and watched as a single tear rolled down her cheek. He wordlessly embraced her in a hug, and they stayed like that for a few minutes before Ziva pulled away from him.

"I do not want to be alone tonight, Tony." Ziva whispered.

"You won't be. Come on," he said, taking her hand in his, "I'll stop at my place, grab a movie and be right over."

The next morning, Tony rolled over in bed and looked at a soundly sleeping Ziva. He pulled her back into his arms as thoughts of the previous night raced through his head. They had slept together before, but this time it had been much different. Ziva's whispered words to him as they made love still rang through his head.

"I love you, Tony." His response was immediate and sure.

"Oh Ziva... I love you too, My Ninja." Tony wondered how this would change things between them and if it would change things at all. Ziva had always been somewhat of a mystery. She had just told him that she did not want to hurt him or allow their friendship to become awkward. Then she told him that she loved him as they were in bed together. It was all so very confusing. Tony figured she had just been over emotional about all that had happened that year and decided not to read any further into it. He got in the shower, and Ziva was up and making coffee by the time he got out.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Tony said and Ziva smiled.

"Good morning, Tony." Ziva did not waste any time. "We need to talk. About last night..."

Tony interrupted her with, "Did you mean it, Ziva? Did you mean what you said to me last night?"

Ziva looked into his eyes and said, "Yes, I did. I do love you, Tony. But right now we cannot... We cannot pursue this. Gibbs needs us to be ready in case he needs assistance. And if we are focused on each other..."

"Then we can't be focused on him." Tony finished. "I understand. It's ok."

**Four months later...**

Gibbs aimed the barrel of his rifle at the line of black sedans and SUV's that had pulled up outside of the building he was in. As Senior FBI agent Tobias Fornell stepped out of one of the sedans, his finger curled around the trigger. Fornell stepped out of Gibbs' line of sight and the back door of the sedan opened. Department of Defense Investigator Richard Parsons stepped out of the car and Gibbs immediately fired, sending a bullet clean through his head. Fornell looked at Parsons lying dead on the ground and started talking into the mic in his sleeve.

"Mission accomplished, Gibbs. Come on down."

Parsons was dirty. McGee, with the help of the lovely Delilah from the DOD, had looked into Parson's background and discovered that he was a professional blackmailer. After the agents had resigned, McGee took it upon himself to do additional investigating into Parsons, and found out he had been selling DOD secrets to some very shady characters overseas. The CIA, and more specifically Trent Kort, had gotten wind of the information that McGee had discovered. Kort announced that they would not investigate or arrest Parsons. They would simply "deal" with him. The CIA and the DOD mutually agreed that if Parsons was not quietly neutralized, the scandal and black mark on the DOD would be too great. Gibbs and a team had been assigned to the task, but one of the team had turned on them and shot Captain Wayne. Gibbs immediately killed him and then finished Parsons. Once Captain Wayne had been taken to the hospital, all of the evidence of the last four months had been effectively swept under the rug by the CIA. Clean slate.

Gibbs sat with his eyes closed in the passenger's seat of Fornell's car as they pulled up in front of Gibbs' house.

"You want me to come in?" Fornell asked his best friend. "I could make you something to eat."

"No, it's late. Thanks for the ride Tobias. I'll call you tomorrow." Gibbs got out of the car and waved as Fornell drove away. He walked into his house, closed the door quietly behind him, and sat down on the couch with a long sigh. He set his pistol down and opened a small wooden box that was sitting on the coffee table. In it were three NCIS badges. As tired as he was, Gibbs was excited to be able to give them back to their rightful owners. As he sat in quiet thought, he suddenly heard a noise from down the basement. He picked up his gun again and quietly made his way downstairs.

"Ziva?" Gibbs said as he saw her sitting on a sawhorse, sniffling and with tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh Abba..." Ziva said when she saw him, and ran into his arms. Gibbs smiled as he hugged her and felt a twinge in his heart. She had called him daddy. She said it in Hebrew, but it made him feel good all the same.

"Hey Ziver. You ok? What's wrong?" Gibbs asked quietly as he hugged her close.

"They are happy tears. Especially now that I know you are safe."

"Ok, then why are you so happy?" Gibbs asked, still not willing to let go of his unofficial daughter who he had not seen in four months.

"It's complicated." Ziva said, trying to brush off his question. She had been caught off guard by his presence. "How are you?"

Gibbs easily saw that she was trying to change the subject but decided to give her some room. "I'm fine. It's all over. I have your badge waiting for you upstairs. You, Tony and Tim are going to be reinstated effective immediately." Ziva looked up at him, smiled sadly and sat back down. She looked down at her hands as she started speaking.

"No, Abba. I am not. I cannot be an NCIS agent any longer." She warily glanced up at Gibbs who looked confused and exhausted.

"What? Ziver, why not? You love NCIS. You worked so hard to become an Agent, and now you're just going to let it go?"

"I do not have a choice." Ziva stated quietly.

"Says who?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva stood up, took his hand, and placed it on her stomach that was covered by a baggy sweatshirt. Gibbs eyes became wide as he felt the small bump in Ziva's abdomen.

"I am pregnant, Abba."

**TBC...**


	2. Reinstated Effective Immediately

**Thank you so much for the follows, reviews and favorites. You guys are amazing! I do not own NCIS...**

**Chapter 2: Reinstated Effective Immediately  
**

_"No, Abba. I am not. I cannot be an NCIS agent any longer." She warily glanced up at Gibbs who looked confused and exhausted._

_"What? Ziver, why not? You love NCIS. You worked so hard to become an Agent, and now you're just going to let it go?"_

_"I do not have a choice." Ziva stated quietly._

_"Says who?" Gibbs asked._

_Ziva stood up, took his hand, and placed it on her stomach that was covered by a baggy sweatshirt. Gibbs eyes became wide as he felt the small bump in Ziva's abdomen._

_"I am pregnant, Abba."_

* * *

"Oh Ziver..." Gibbs said quietly as he pulled her into another hug. "Congratulations." That being said, Gibbs became silent and waited for her to speak.

"It's Tony's." she stated, her tears still flowing.

Gibbs sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I figured as much. Does he know?"

"Not yet. No one knows but me... And now you. You are not angry with me?" Ziva asked, looking at him with anxiety written all over her face.

"No. I'm not angry with you. I love you." Gibbs stated simply.

"I love you too, Abba." Ziva replied, allowing him a smile.

"So when are you going to tell Tony?"

"I was going to tell him today. I was on my way to his house. I figured I'd wait for McGee to leave and then talk to him, but I got nervous." she admitted. "So I stopped here to clear my head."

"Ziva, this doesn't mean that you have to quit NCIS. We can put you on desk duty..."

"No Abba, I want to raise my child. I want to be a stay at home mother. I just need to convince Tony..."

"Tony won't need convincing. He'll do whatever is necessary to make you happy." Gibbs said, and then he put his hand on her abdomen again. "How far along are you?"

"Sixteen weeks." Ziva replied. Gibbs pulled her into another hug and held her for a few minutes.

"Are you happy, Ziver?" Gibbs asked and she pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Yes. I am very happy."

Tony and Tim sat on Tony's couch watching the fantastic 1947 John Wayne classic _Angel and the Badman. _He had invited Ziva to watch as well, but she once again refused. Tony was only half watching the movie. His mind was occupied with thoughts of Ziva, who he talked to on a regular basis but hadn't seen for almost a month now. He had made a point to see everyone in his family at least once a week, with the exception of Gibbs, who had been breaking rule number three for a full four months. Gibbs had been completely unreachable. Lunch with Ducky, the bar with Jimmy, concerts with Abby... And of course a bit of extra time with his Probie and Ninja. But Ziva's excuses were becoming more and more flimsy, and Tony wondered just what was really going on. Tony heard someone jiggle his doorknob, and jumped up off of the couch.

"It's about time, I'm starving!" As he opened the door he said, "You know you're 20 minutes late..." and then let his jaw drop when he saw who was on the other side of the door."

"Didn't know I was on a set schedule, DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"Boss..." Tony said and then threw himself into Gibbs for a huge hug.

"Boss?" Tim said from the couch and quickly rushed to the door. As soon as he saw Gibbs, Gibbs held out an arm and Tim also threw his arms around him, wrapping up him and Tony.

"Hey boys." Gibbs whispered as he hugged them close. Tim choked out a sob, and Gibbs began rubbing his back. "It's ok, son." Tony remained silent, but Gibbs could feel his tears soaking through his shirt. After a few minutes, Tony and Tim finally pulled away from him and wiped their tears away, embarrassed.

Tony cleared his throat and said, "Glad to see you, Boss. Come on in." Gibbs stepped inside and Tony paused the movie.

"Is it over?" Tim asked, not wanting to waste another second. Gibbs nodded.

"It's over. I just stopped by to give you these." Gibbs held out Tony and Tim's badges and the agents looked at each other and then back to Gibbs for confirmation that this wasn't a horrible trick. Gibbs smiled at his boys. "Reinstated effective immediately." Tony and Tim smiled, took their badges from him and then launched themselves at him for another bear hug. Gibbs couldn't help but laugh as his boys crushed him in a hug, and they pulled away from him again, this time with grins on their faces.

"I expect to see you both in the office on Monday morning. Tony, you need to go see Ziva. Now." Gibbs said in a softer tone than he meant to use.

Tony frowned and said, "Is she ok? I invited her over but she said she was going to stay home. I just tried calling the house, but she didn't pick up..."

"She's fine, DiNozzo. She's at my house. Come on, I'll drive you." Gibbs said and Tim grabbed his jacket.

"I better get going anyway, Tony. It's getting late." Tim said, and then turned to Gibbs again and smiled. "Good to have you back, Boss."

"Good to be back, Tim. See you on Monday." Gibbs said, and as Tim opened the door to leave, the pizza boy was standing in the hallway getting ready to knock. Gibbs took money out of his pocket and shoved it into the delivery boy's hand. He took two slices out of the box, handed them to Tim, and then handed Tony the box.

"Let's go."

Once they got to Gibbs' house, Gibbs went upstairs to take a shower while Tony went to the basement to see Ziva.

"Hey Ninja," Tony said as he sat next to her on the sawhorse. "You ok?"

"Hello Tony. Yes I am fine."

"Really?" Tony asked, not quite believing her, "Then why have you been avoiding me for the last month?"

"Tony... I'm sorry. I don't know how to say this..."

"Just say it, Ziva." Tony said, starting to get worried. Ziva looked at him silently for what seemed like a very long time. Finally, just before Tony opened his mouth to push her for information, she took both of his hands in hers. She laid them on either side of the small bump in her abdomen. Tony's eyes got wide and he looked in her eyes.

"Ziva, are you..."

"Yes Tony."

"And is it..."

"Yes Tony, it's yours."

"How far along are we?" Tony asked, his eyes still wide with amazement.

"Sixteen weeks."

"We're having a baby..." Tony whispered, and Ziva smiled at him lovingly.

"Yes. We are having a baby." Tony's face broke into a huge grin. He took Ziva's face in his hands and began kissing her, whispering, "I love you, Ziva David" in between kisses.

Once Tony calmed down a bit, Ziva said, "We need to talk about this Tony." She was getting ready to ask him how they wanted to handle the pregnancy and baby, but before she could, Tony blurted out something that completely caught her off guard.

"Marry me, Ziva."

**TBC...**


	3. Please, For The Love Of God, Say Yes

**I am blown away at the response this is getting! Thank you so much! I was totally going to kill Ziva in this fic, but after reading everyone's reviews, I just can't do it. So there will be no major character death. Only a sweet romance, a sweet family and a sweet baby. Enjoy! I do not own NCIS...**

**Chapter 3: Please, For The Love Of God, Say Yes**

_"We're having a baby..." Tony whispered, and Ziva smiled at him lovingly._

_"Yes. We are having a baby." Tony's face broke into a huge grin. He took Ziva's face in his hands and began kissing her, whispering, "I love you, Ziva David" in between kisses._

_Once Tony calmed down a bit, Ziva said, "We need to talk about this Tony." She was getting ready to ask him how they wanted to handle the pregnancy and baby, but before she could, Tony blurted out something that completely caught her off guard._

_"Marry me, Ziva."_

* * *

"Oh, Tony..." Ziva said as her mind raced to figure out if he really meant it or he was just over excited.

"What?" Tony asked, taking her hands into his. "I love you, Ziva, and you love me, right?"

"Yes, Neshomeleh. I do love you."

Tony looked into Ziva's eyes for a moment before getting down on one knee. "Ziva David, mother of my unborn child... Please, for the love of God, say yes?" Tony smiled sheepishly at her, and Ziva's heart melted.

"Yes, Tony. Yes, I will marry you."

Tony stood up, embraced her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Then he grabbed her hand and gently pulled her up the stairs.

"Boss!" Tony called out as the walked toward the living room.

"Yeah, DiNozzo. Stop shouting, I'm right here." Gibbs said as he came down the stairs in sweatpants and a gray USMC t-shirt. Tony ran and plowed into him for his third bear hug of the evening.

"You gotta stop hanging around Abby so much." Gibbs said playfully as he hugged his son.

"We're gonna have a baby, Boss!" Tony said beaming.

"Congratulations, Tony." Gibbs said with a nod and Tony looked at him, confused.

You knew?" he asked Gibbs before quickly turning to Ziva and saying, "He knew..."

"Yes, Tony. Gibbs knew. I was going to tell you first, but I was in the basement... Don't ask... and he came home, so I ended up telling him.

"Oh..." Tony said before smiling again and turning back to Gibbs.

"And guess what else, Boss? Ziva said yes!" Tony said with a satisfied look on his face.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at the pair and asked, "Yes to what?"

"We are going to get married." Ziva said quietly, and Gibbs lost his poker face and broke into a smile.

"Wow... Didn't see that one coming..." Gibbs said with a chuckle. He watched their joyful expressions for a moment before giving a short nod. "Good. Get married, have babies and be happy." Gibbs gave his blessing. "Now go celebrate. I need to sleep." He put out his hand and shook Tony's and then gently kissed Ziva on the cheek.

"Thank you, Abba." Ziva whispered before letting herself out.

"Right behind you, Sweetcheeks." Tony called over his shoulder.

Gibbs looked at him a moment before saying, "Come over for steaks tomorrow night. Bring a six-pack and we'll talk."

"You got it, Boss." Tony said before turning to leave. Before he walked out the door, he turned to Gibbs one last time. "Gibbs... Thank you... And I'm glad you made it back in one piece."

"Me too, DiNozzo." Gibbs said before closing the door and dropping on to the couch. As he laid down, his mind raced over the last year. There was the horrible Harper Dearing situation, Jackie Vance and Eli David being murdered, the Bodnar fiasco, then Parsons, the DOD investigation and the giant mess that came with it... and now finally some happiness had come out of it with Tony and Ziva.

"About time, you two." Gibbs said aloud before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Tony ended up back at Ziva's apartment, and the two of them talked until late into the night. They decided that they would get married by a Justice of the Peace so they could be legally married before the baby was born. Then, after the baby was born, they would take the required Pre-Cana classes to be married in the Catholic Church, and then they would have the big wedding with all of their family and friends. Ziva did not mind being married in the Church or agreeing to raise their child as a Catholic. He or she would still learn their Jewish heritage.

Ziva had thought she'd been doing a good job at avoiding the subject, but finally Tony asked her, "What do you want to do about work?"

Ziva looked at him for a long moment before replying, "I would like our child to be my job, Tony."

Tony smiled at her with a look of admiration in his eyes and said, "I would like that, too. But you don't need to leave right away. You can always do desk duty until..."

Ziva interrupted him with, "No, Neshomeleh. I have already talked to Abba, I mean Gibbs, about this. I have already resigned. I do not want to go back for a few months and then have to leave all over again. It's going to take a good amount of time to get ready for the baby. We only have five months."

"Holy cow. When you put it like that..." Tony said with a far away look in his eyes, "I guess we don't have much time."

They talked into the early morning hours about all of the arrangements that needed to be made. They decided that they would both get rid of their apartments and buy a house, preferably in Gibbs neighborhood. Tony made a mental note to talk to Gibbs about it when he went over for dinner. As Tony was silently musing to himself and listening to the birds start to chirp, he looked over to see Ziva sleeping, and only snoring a little bit for a change.

Tony laid back and snuggled up to his fiancée. "My fiancée..." Tony thought as he held the woman he had been been in love with for many years. The woman who had gone to hell and back with him. He didn't have to worry and wonder if the marriage would last. After everything that they had been through together, marriage would be a piece of cake. He buried his face in her hair and sighed contentedly.

"I could definitely get used to this." Tony said before drifting off to sleep.

An hour later, Tony was awoken by the sound of Ziva retching in the bathroom. He rubbed his eyes and knocked gently on the bathroom door.

"Sweetcheeks, can I come in?" The only response he got was a pitiful groan. He slowly opened the door to reveal Ziva, on her knees and literally hugging the toilet. Tony couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of him. Ziva looked up and saw the mischievous grin on his face.

"I can still kill you eighteen different ways with a paperclip." she said before leaning over the toilet again.

"I know you can, My Ninja." Tony said softly as he wet a wash cloth with cold water, held it to her forehead and rubbed her back until her nausea subsided.

"Thank you, Tony. I hate morning sickness." she said as he helped her up, let her brush her teeth and walked with her back into the bedroom. She laid down on the bed and Tony surprised her by sitting down next to her and lifting her shirt over her now slightly protruding abdomen. Before she could ask him what he was doing, he leaned over and started kissing her stomach gently.

"Hi there Baby," Tony whispered softly in between kisses, "I'm your Daddy. I love you. I can't wait to meet you. We're going to have so much fun together..."

Ziva ran her fingers through his hair and listened with a smile as he talked to their baby. She could not help the tears that were soon running down her cheeks.

"Ani Ohevet Otcha, Neshomeleh." Ziva said quietly to him in Hebrew, "I love you, sweetheart."

"Ti Amo, Il Mio Angelo," Tony replied in Italian, "I love you, my angel."

**TBC...**


	4. I Think I Can Live With That

**I hope you guys are enjoying this! Thanks for reading! I do not own NCIS...**

**Chapter 4: I Think I Can Live With That  
**

_"Hi there Baby," Tony whispered softly in between kisses, "I'm your Daddy. I love you. I can't wait to meet you. We're going to have so much fun together..."_

_Ziva ran her fingers through his hair and listened with a smile as he talked to their baby. She could not help the tears that were soon running down her cheeks._

_"Ani Ohevet Otcha, Neshomeleh." Ziva said quietly to him in Hebrew, "I love you, sweetheart."_

_"Ti Amo, Il Mio Angelo," Tony replied in Italian, "I love you, my angel."_

* * *

Tony and Ziva slept late that morning, and in the afternoon Tony went home to shower, change and run errands. By seven, he was walking into Gibbs house with a six-pack of beer and feeling slightly nervous, although he wasn't sure why. Gibbs had given his blessing the night before, but Tony was still expecting the mother of all headslaps for getting Ziva pregnant in the first place. It wasn't as if they had broken rule twelve... Well, not this time anyway. That was Tony's story and he planned on sticking to it, although he wasn't sure how far it would get him with Gibbs. Gibbs was stoking the fire and watching a western on the small TV in the living room.

"Boss." Tony greeted.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs said without looking up, and continued what he was doing. Tony just smiled. It was nice to have Gibbs back.

"Ah, _The Searchers," _Tony said, looking at the TV, "Nice." Tony handed him a beer and sat down, setting the rest of the six-pack on the table. Gibbs went to the kitchen to get the steaks, and came back and put them on the grate over the fire, all the while not saying a word. Tony sat back on the couch and let his mind wander over the last twenty-four hours. He was still in a mild state of shock that everything happened so quickly. Gibbs came back, which was a huge relief. He was not expecting Ziva to become pregnant with his child, and he certainly wasn't expecting her to say yes to his proposal. He had meant it with every ounce of his being, but was fully prepared for her to laugh in his face. He had been given the perfect opportunity to ask her and could not pass it up. He always thought that after Wendy, the whole Jeanne debacle and then EJ that he was destined to be always be alone. After he found out that Ziva was pregnant he knew he needed to seize the moment, and doing so turned out to be the best decision he'd ever made. He didn't notice when Gibbs went into the kitchen for plates and then set a steak down in front of him.

"DiNozzo... HEY! DiNozzo!" Gibbs snapped, trying to bring Tony back down to earth. "You just gonna sit there with that stupid grin on your face, or are you gonna eat the steak I just cooked ya?"

Tony smiled at Gibbs and Gibbs gave him a smirk back as they took out their knives to start cutting the steak.

"Been a hell of a ride this past year." Gibbs said as he chewed.

"You're telling me... Although the last twenty-four hours has been surreal..." Tony replied thoughtfully.

"So when were you gonna tell me that you and Ziva were breaking rule twelve?" Gibbs asked before taking a sip of his beer.

Tony finished chewing and swallowing before saying, "Technically Boss, we had already resigned when..."

Gibbs cut him off with, "_This time_, you didn't break rule twelve. What about the other times?"

Tony looked mildly shocked and took a long swig of beer. "You knew about that, huh?"

"Ya _think, _DiNozzo?"

"Well, we never really dated so technically..."

"Ah hell, Tony, spare me the technicalities, will ya?" Gibbs said before taking another bite. "So you two never dated?"

"No, well... We just uh..."

"Had sex?" Gibbs supplied.

"Yeah." Tony said, his face getting serious. "Listen Boss, I know you're probably not too happy with how this is turning out, with Ziva not coming back to work. And I know that this is happening really fast. I can tell you that I did not expect any of this when I woke up yesterday morning, but I have been in love with Ziva for a long time now... Too long."

"I know." Gibbs replied and Tony continued.

"And, she's having my baby. This is my chance, Boss. I get to marry the woman that I love and I have a baby on the way. I don't regret any of the decision's that I've made. I've always wanted a family of my own, and now, _finally_, I get to have it. I'm glad that things turned out the way that they did and if you don't like or you don't approve, then..." Gibbs cut him off with a stinging headslap.

"Listen up, because I'm only gonna say this once." Gibbs said, setting his utensils down and looking Tony in the eyes. "I'm not thrilled about losing Ziva from the team, but I can see how happy this is making you two... I've never been real good with words... I'm happy for you, and I'll support you both one hundred percent. Just keep in mind that the butterflies and the honeymoon phase will pass. You guys are going to argue sometimes, more so than usual, and disagree on things. You'll both be sleep deprived an exhausted from the baby. Marriage is forever. Don't be one of those guys that takes that lightly." Tony nodded and Gibbs continued. "It's not always gonna be fun and easy, DiNozzo. Do. NOT. Hurt. Her. That's an order. I know that you can make this work and be happy. I don't expect anything less from either of you."

Tony looked at Gibbs seriously for a long moment, then smiled and held up his beer. "I'm scared as hell, but I won't let you down Boss." Gibbs' bottle tapped against Tony's, and they both took a long sip.

"I know you won't." Gibbs said before Tony gave him a manly pat on the back.

"Thanks Pop-Pop." Tony said and Gibbs raised an eyebrow at him.

"Pop-Pop?"

"Yeah, do you like it? We have to figure out what the baby is gonna call you..." Tony said and Gibbs smirked at him.

"I think I can live with that."

**TBC...**


End file.
